When the stakes are high
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett has always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel, the same way that he knows his partner Danni Williams brings out the worst of that aspect of his personality from him. When his jealousy interferes with a case Steve soon realises that it might cost him the one thing he loves more than anything. It might just cost him Danni. (Steve x Female Danni (OC))
1. Unreasonable Rage

When the stakes are high

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own separate background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Ryan Moore do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'When the stakes are high'.**

 **Just one or two points to make.**

 **Firstly this story was written with the very talented TealRose, we wrote it over Hangout and then I fleshed it out and uploaded it but it is definitely a joint effort from the two of us. If you like NCIS than you should definitely go and check out her work on !**

 **The second point is that this is a story which we refer to as the 'What could have been' saga. This saga contains stories which could easily fit into the main Danni universe canon stories. The canon stories are from what I always refer to as the main saga which features 'The Beginning', 'Family', 'Looking Up', 'Thank you', 'Burn', 'Bonding' and 'Respect the land'. It is referred to as what could have been because they don't actually make it to the canon verse though they are always fun to write and explore.**

 **This story is a short one at only seven chapters but hopefully you will all enjoy it. It's always fun to explore Steve's possessive / jealous side after all.**

 **Thank you and enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett had always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel and that his partner brought out the worse in him but when his jealousy causes him to act out during a case it may cost him everything he love… it may just cost him Danni (Written with Tealrose, part of the 'What could have been' saga, female Danni, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **To say that Steve McGarrett was pissed off at that one moment in time may have been the understatement of the year.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mention of Ryan Moore / Danni Williams (Rynni)**

Chapter Romance

 **One sided Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mention of Ryan Moore / Danni Williams (Rynni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter One

Unreasonable Rage

* * *

To say that Steve McGarrett was pissed off at that one moment in time may have been the understatement of the year.

He had had all weekend to build himself up into the state he was currently in and he knew from experience that it would take something drastic, like shooting some low life scum bag or blowing something up to make the tension ease away. He could have talked to his partner Danni Williams like he normally did on the rare occasion he got into this state, soaking up her calmness like a sponge until he began to reflect the same emotions but this time he couldn't.

This time it was her fault that he was in the state he was in and what made it worst was the knowledge dancing around his head that she had probably no idea that it was or what he was feeling.

He supposed in a way it was his own fault for not being clearer when it came to his instructions. Steve had invited the members of his team over to his place for a barbecue since it was one of the rare times when none of them had any plans. He wanted to give them all a chance to get to know each other a bit better, to see what each member was like outside of work. He hadn't expected everyone to turn up with somebody in toll and he certainly hadn't expected Danni to arrive with Ryan bloody Moore. He should have made it clear that it was an afternoon and evening for the six of them rather than issuing a vague comment about 'the more the merrier'. His team had obviously taken that to mean to invite more people and they had done just that.

It should have been the perfect time for him to talk to Danni, to really get to know what went on beneath her default thoughtful expression but instead Ryan had kept close to her side, giving him no chance to take her to one side and to do what he wanted to do. His initial annoyance had grown and grown, igniting into rage when Kono Kalakaua had casually mentioned to him mid conversation that Danni and Ryan had arrived together in Ryan's car indicating that the two of them were planning on leaving together in one car as well.

He had been pissed when Danni had merely shrugged her shoulders at him when he had managed to corner her for a moment and question her about it, as though it was no big deal that Ryan had picked her up. He had wanted to question her further but Danni's attention had been captured by Toast and she had left him with a smile and a gentle pat on his arm.

The more Steve had thought about it, the more he had felt the urge to punch someone hard round the face. Preferably Ryan Moore.

Why had Ryan picked her up when Danni was more than capable of driving herself?

The two of them didn't even live near each other! Steve lived closer to Danni than Ryan did. If Danni had needed a lift than she could have just rang Steve and he would have gone to pick her up.

It hadn't helped that they had all gone swimming together including Danni who had stripped off her summer dress to reveal a navy blue bikini underneath which had done nothing to show off her figure and everything to show it off.

To top off what had turned into a bad day Danni had proceeded to get a little drunk with Kono which had resulted in Ryan taking Danni home early. The same Danni who rarely drank and who definitely didn't tend to get drunk. The little knowing wink that Ryan had gave him as they had left had done little to improve his mood. Chin Ho Kelly had noticed and had tried to calm him down by pointing out that Danni and Ryan were just friends but it had fallen on deaf ears by the time he said it.

The damage had been done leaving Steve livid.

What he really wanted to do was find a way to take Ryan out of the picture without Danni finding out and being angry at him.

The only question was how to do that.

Now it was Monday and Steve was driving into work in his truck.

His weekend, which he had originally planned spending with Danni getting to know each other and relaxing, had been ruined. Instead he had spent the majority of his time obsessing over what Ryan and Danni had done once they had left the barbeque.

Had Ryan spent the night with her?

If he did, had Danni cooked him breakfast the same way she often did for Steve when he arrived at her house early enough. He had always assumed that it was something special between the two of them which she did for him but now he wasn't so sure.

Maybe they hadn't even headed back to Danni's house. She was always particular about who came back to her place so they may have headed back to Ryan's and maybe he had made Danni breakfast instead and served it to her while she was in bed.

Maybe they had spent the whole weekend, wrapped up in each other and ignoring the rest of the world.

Steve hadn't heard from Danni for the rest of the weekend, something which he was half furious about and half relieved. His mind was too full of the thought of her and Ryan being together, he didn't need her to confirm that they were together to him. There mere thought that they were made him want to tear Ryan's head from his shoulders.

He growled remember the way Ryan had slid his arm around Danni's waist as he had helped her towards his car.

This Monday wasn't going to be a good Monday for any of them.

What Steve needed was a case to sink his teeth into.

His team was a good team and they didn't deserve him taking his temper out on him because he was frustrated and angry. He didn't even know whether he would be able to look at Danni without experiencing the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy which had been plaguing him all weekend to take over.

Steve parked his truck into his reserved space and opened the door, jumping out and slamming it hard behind him. He stood for a moment in the warm breeze, his gaze moving over the rest of the parking lot, lingering on the cars which he knew from his memory belonged to the member of his team before he twisted round and looked at the silver Camaro parked next to his. The sight caused his eyes to narrow slightly even as he felt a sharp stab of relief in the region of his heart.

At least Danni was in work already and had driven herself in which meant that she had been at home sometime throughout the weekend.

He turned and locked his truck out of habit before heading towards the building, pulling the door open and making his way through security and up the stairs until he was on the floor which they were based on. He took a moment to compose himself before he stalked into headquarters his eyes automatically landing on Danni.

She was standing with the other around the computer table dressed in a simple pair of black trousers with a black shirt which had a pattern of small brightly coloured flowers on it. Black high heels finished the outfit while her long blond hair, hair which he knew from experience fell half way down her back, had been collected up and secured in its usual complicated style. The same style which lasted all day and which kept her hair out of the way.

For a moment he thought they were standing there, drinking coffee and gossiping about their weekends until he noticed the files which were spread out in front of them and the fact that either Jack O'Connor, Chin Ho Kelly or Toast had booted up the main database. All of which pointed to the fact that Danni had already picked a case for them to get their teeth stuck into. Something which he was extremely thankful for.

He moved towards them, his eyes flickering around their faces taking in their expressions carefully. Chin's face was locked in a calm look though his black eyes were watching Steve as though he was a bomb which was about to go out and which Chin fully expected to have to try and disarm. Kono caught sight of his face and immediately took a step towards Danni as though to offer the small blonde some protection. It made sense, any concerns Chin had he would probably mention to his cousin. Jack looked serious though that was hardly anything new though Steve did notice that his pale blue eyes were flickering between Steve and Danni more than they usually while Toast looked extremely nervous as though he wished that he was anywhere else rather than where he was.

Everything indicated that they knew that Steve was on the edge. They just weren't sure how they were meant to deal with that fact.

Steve focused his attention on Danni who was looking at one of the file in front of her with a thoughtful look as though she was unaware of anything other than work.

He stopped by her noticing that she looked beautiful though that was hardly a surprise to him. Steve thought she looked beautiful when her face was covered in dirt and mud so her looking normal was hardly going to be different. She looked tired though, as if she hadn't slept much which sent his fragile control crumbling as a wave of jealousy swept through him, mixing with his anger.

She finally looked up at him, giving him a smile which quickly became replaced with a concerned look when he didn't return the smile. He could tell from the look in her large grey eyes that she wanted to ask him what was wrong though he knew she wouldn't do it there in front of the rest of their team.

"Steve" She said softly. "I'm glad you're here, we've been waiting for you to brief the case" She stated before she turned her attention towards Chin, smiling towards the older native man as though everything was normal for them all. "Chin we're ready to start if you are."

"I'm ready Danni" Chin assured her with a nod as he returned the smile before his face became serious. He turned to Toast who was moving awkwardly from foot to foot and spoke calmly to him. "Toast would you mind bringing up the file which Danni sent you earlier?" He asked.

"No problem Chin" Toast assured him, stepping forward and typing on the keyboard, his fingertips flying over the keys. "There you go." He stated a moment later.

"Thanks" Chin commented, looking around them one more time before launching into the details of the case which Danni had picked for them.

Steve listened with half an ear, the rest of his attention focused on Danni, who as usual focused her full attention on Chin. It was hardly a surprise considering what a professional she was, Danni let nothing stand in the way of getting a job done. Any questions which she may have had for Steve would be shelved until it was lunch time. It was a quality of hers which Steve loved and hated in equal measure.

Breathing out, he focused back on Chin.

Pissed off or not at her, he couldn't deny that his partner had picked a case which was not only interesting but one which was completely up their alley.

Three young women, all in their early twenties, had been killed then dressed up in costumes which according to Toast were from popular anime series. They was no reason why they had been targeted or why they were dressed the way they were. Even the means of death was unknown at this time though according to Danni who had already spoken to the Medical Examiner's office, the autopsies were all due to be completed first thing that morning.

"That's all we have at the moment" Chin said, standing straight. "I guess the first thing to figure out is why he dressed them up like he did. Does he have a fetish for anime series?"

"Maybe but it's more likely that they were already dressed that way when they were taken and killed" Danni remarked thoughtfully. "There's a comic convention in town at the moment and those costumes would definitely have fitted in nicely there. In fact we saw quite a few of them yesterday when we were there." She stated.

Steve eyes narrowed at her comment. Who the hell had Danni gone to a comic con with? Did she go with Ryan? Was that who she spent the day with. He opened his mouth to demand the answer when Kono spoke.

"That's right we did" She said, clicking her fingers as she looked around them. "Toast and I went there yesterday and we dragged Danni with us as well since she said during Steve's Barbeque that she had never been there before. There were loads of anime stands there and people dressed exactly like this."

"Do you remember seeing them?" Jack asked, waving his hand towards the plasma screen where pictures of the bodies were being displayed.

"No Jack" Toast said with a shake of his head. "The place was massive and it was proper crowded with people, it was too crowded to pick out one particular outfit especially as at least ten people plus would have been wearing them as well."

"Wait, the three of you went together?" Steve said, cutting into the conversation. They glanced at him and nodded.

"Well the three of us plus my friend Esme" Toast said with a shrug, a slight redness tinging his cheeks. Steve blinked, revelling in the relief that accompanied the words. Words which made it clear that Danni had spent the day with Kono and Toast rather than with Ryan.

"Okay then" He said, taking control of the situation. "Toast and Jack, I want the pair of you to stay here and have a look into the three victims backgrounds. I'm assuming we've got their names so see if there is anything which links them together. Did they know each other or were they just three strangers picked at random. Chin" He continued, turning to the older native and ignoring Jack's and Toast's sounds of acknowledgement. "You and I are going to head down to the comic con centre and see if we can see if we can see our victims on the security tapes they have. Kono" He said, turning lastly to the young woman. "I need you and Danielle to go to each of the victims houses and speak to their families. Let's see what they can tell us about the girls." He glanced around him, ignoring the unimpressed looks which both Chin and Kono were shooting him.

"Steve, may I talk to you in private for a moment please." Danni asked as she took a step towards him, her eyes fixed intently on him. Steve stared at her for a moment, wanting to say yes but he couldn't, not when thoughts about what she and Ryan had been up to together were dancing round his head, fuelling his anger and jealousy.

"No" He responded coolly, hating the glimpse of pain which crossed her features at his dismissal before it fell into a thoughtful look. "What I need you to do instead Danielle is the job I've assigned you. We can talk once the job is concluded if you still need to talk. You are in charge of the HR of the team so I assume you know how to set up a formal meeting." He said.

A heavy silence followed his words as Danni's eyes turned icy.

"Of course Commander, I'll set up that meeting. I won't take up anymore of your time" She told him politely, the cold tone in her voice making him shiver though all he did was turn to Chin and speak.

"Chin, lets' go" He stated before he turned and headed towards the door, wishing he could take back the words which he had just spoken and knowing that he couldn't.

The damage had been done.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2

When the stakes are high

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Ryan Moore. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story is completed already so you won't have to wait long for updates.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. It makes all the work I do on them worth it. I am struggling with a crisis of confidence with my writing at the moment so I really appreciate your support.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel, the same way that he knows his partner Danni Williams brings out the worst of that aspect of his personality from him. When his jealousy interferes with a case Steve soon realises that it might cost him the one thing he loves more than anything. It might just cost him Danni. (Part of the Danni world – what might have been saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **To say that Danni was confused was an understatement.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **One sided Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **Perceived Danni Williams/Ryan Moore**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

To say that Danni was confused was an understatement.

She just couldn't wrap her head around what Steve's problem could be and why he was taking it out on her in such a public fashion.

She had thought that they had all had a great time together at Steve's BBQ, despite noticing that Steve's attitude had changed from friendly and welcoming to a cool and reserved, in a way which she had never seen from him before. She had caught him glaring at Ryan at the strangest times, as though he resenting him being there, even when they were all playing volley ball in the water, he had been strangely reserved. He had been normal when it was just the two of them when Ryan had gone to get some food, wrapping his arms around her, ducking her under the water, throwing her into the deeper end. It had been fun and exactly what she had needed after the week they had done.

She had relaxed so much that she had even gotten drunk with Kono which was unusual and Ryan had been forced to drive her home. She had been lucky not to get a hangover the next day, so when Toast and Kono had appeared at her door asking her to come to the comic con with them she had jumped at the chance. Her daughter Grace was with her father Duncan and Danni had, had no plans until they showed up.

Her thoughts had wandered repeated to Steve throughout the day and evening as she had tried to figure out what was wrong with him but the answer had alluded her, whatever it was, was a mystery to her and she hated when she had a mystery she couldn't solve. Considering the scene with him that she just had, they clearly needed to sit down and talk together before things got worse rather than better.

"What was that about?" Danni asked, turning to look at Kono, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm not too sure." Kono responded with a frown. "I spoke to Chin earlier and he said that he tried to speak to Steve yesterday but he wasn't answering any calls at all."

Danni sighed, reaching up and rubbing her neck, feeling the beginnings of a headache brewing behind her eyes.

"I don't understand why Steve has taken Chin with him instead of me. I mean I know he's a great Detective and all but I'm Steve's partner which means that we're meant to do things like this together." Danni commented with a frown, looking away from the sympathetic look which Kono shot her as she pulled Danni into a one arm hug.

"Who knows what goes on in the Boss man's head? Chin will find out though so let's go and go and have these interviews with the family and see what they can tell us." She said. Danni nodded, heading to her office, grabbing her bag before she came back out, smiling at Kono and nodded towards the door.

"Let's get this over and done with."

Chin glanced out the window, watching the scenery pass by before he breathed out and turned to look at Steve, noticing the tension in the other man's body.

"So what was wrong with you this weekend Steve? Did something happen between you and Danni?" He asked, keeping his voice calm and steady.

Steve gritted his teeth together, keeping his face still as he replied.

"Nothing happened between us because as usual Ryan was there, the same way that Ryan is always there."

Chin stared at him for a moment in surprise before he answered.

"Ryan? What about him? He's a nice guy and he's good friends with Danni, they occasionally go out for dinner and everything but I don't think you could count it as a date or anything. I've never heard either of them refer to it as such before. We always have fun when he comes out with the team."

"Yeah well it looked to me like the pair of them were planning on having a lot of fun together on Saturday night and probably all of Sunday as well." He commented, his eyes narrowing as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't seem to stop himself saying the words.

"What exactly do you think happened Steve?" Chin demanded with a raised eyebrow. "Because if you think they slept with each other than they didn't. I rang Danni on Saturday night to check on her and make sure she got home okay and she told me that Ryan had dropped her off at the door before he went home. She was by herself." He told Steve.

For a moment Steve allowed a trickle of relief to move through him before he snorted, shaking his head.

"Yeah he might have left her alone on the Saturday night but what about yesterday when she went to the comic con. He told us himself he had the whole weekend off and I doubt he would let her go without him. Every time I turned around, he's right there next to her. Every single time. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her like I wanted to." He stated, a look coming to his face which made it clear that he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

Chin sighed silently to himself, a memory of John McGarrett coming to his mind, he remembered the other man talking once about Steve and mentioning his son's possessive nature but Chin had thought he had been exaggerating because he had never seen any sign of it. Now he was wondering whether that was because there had been no one before who triggered it as much as Danni seemed to.

He thought back to the barbecue, there had been several instances when Ryan had hung around close to Danni but there were several other times when he had gone to talk to one of the other people at the event or when he had been helping Chin and Jack bring all the food out since it had been their responsibility to provide it as the girls had provided it for the previous barbecue and they tended to take turns.

For whatever reason, these moments where Danni had been talking to other people hadn't registered with Steve.

"Steve are you listening to me? I said that…"

"We're here, let's get this case going" Steve interrupted, pulling his Silverado in a space and killing the engine, climbing out and slamming the door behind him before Chin could get another word in. The older man sighed, shaking his head, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

They entered the arena, flashing their badges at the nearest security guard and spoke to the organisers once they were taken to them who were suitably horrified by what had occurred under their noses. They had quickly given them permission to look through all their surveillance footage before leaving them alone in the security room to get on with it.

Chin had been staring at the screens for about twenty minutes straight when his cell phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket, glancing down at the picture flashing at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Danni" He told Steve when the other man glanced at him with a questioning look, sliding his thumb over the screen and pressing the connect button, wondering as he did why she was calling him instead of Steve. "Hey Danni, what you got?"

He heard Danni sigh at the other end of the phone, picturing the way she would be raising her grey eyes towards the heaven as she spoke.

"Steve's glaring at you right now isn't he?" She asked him, the comment causing him to chuckle at how well she knew her partner even when she was away from him. He glanced towards the other man, unsurprised to see him glaring at the screen, as soon as he had seen a flash of Danni's picture, his gaze had turned murderous before he had looked away.

"Something like that" Chin said cautiously before bringing the conversation back onto safe, neutral ground. "So what did you and Kono get from the families? We're just in the security room looking over the surveillance footage and I got to be honest, so far it's been a thankless task. We haven't spotted any of the girls yet and there must be hundreds here." He told her "Was there anything specific you were wondering about or were you just checking in with us?"

"There's nothing unusual with the families so far" She answered. "Though… oh hang on a moment, Kono might have found something." Danni stated, her voice brightening before she fell silent for a moment, clearly listening to Kono who was speaking though Chin couldn't hear what she was saying. He turned his attention to Steve.

"Nothing unusual with the families yet but Kono might have just found something" He told her other man, who nodded, leaning towards the camera.

"Got them" He said, a grin coming to his face as he pointed at the distinctive costumes. They selected them and began following them through the crowd. "Have you noticed that these guy has been with them throughout, always in the background? He doesn't appear to be part of the group but he is clearly following them" Steve stated, tapping his finger against the screen, indicating a tall men wearing a hoodie and a mask which concealed his face from view.

"We might have something our end as well Chin." Danni commented suddenly, attracting Chin's attention back to the phone call.

"Okay, give me a second. I'm just going to put you on loudspeaker." He stated, pressing down on the right button and speaking again. "We can both hear you now, what have you got Danni?"

"We spoke to two of the families now and both have said the same thing. That the girls went to the comic con every year without fail and they always wore the same outfits for both days. It was apparently their trademark look for the event. There's six girls in total though we've only found three bodies so far. If these girls were targeted and killed then there's a good chance that the other three who were with them are also in danger and are probably targets." She commented, a tone of concern coming to her voice.

"Damn" Chin said softly, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, his gaze flickering to Steve who was looked as though he was biting the inside of his mouth.

"I noticed the other three who were with them but I figured that they were just along with the crowd, like two groups of three. It could be that they don't actually know each other well or rather three of them know each other well and they come together once a year for this. Why would they wear the same costumes year after year though?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Costumes are expensive Brah even if they are made. A lot of fans will pick one costume, normally their favourite super hero and simply recycle it year after year like these six seemed to have done."

"We need to try and figure out who the person is following them, if we can figure out who they are then we can figure out where the others are." Steve commented with a nod.

"Danni, I'm sending you and Kono a picture of the outfits, maybe the families could give us more of an idea about them."

"Sounds good, we'll call once we're done." Danni replied, hanging up the phone. Chin glanced towards Steve, taking in his tense shoulders and sighed, focusing his attention back on the screen trying to map the girls' route.

Everything else could wait.

"That was tough" Kono muttered as she closed the front door behind them, leaving the distraught family alone so they could grieve.

"It never gets easier" Danni responded as they moved down the garden path and climbed into Danni's Camaro. "I best let Chin know what's going on." She added, as she pulled her phone out of her bag. She blinked, looking towards the younger woman when Kono reached out and rested her hand against her arm.

"It be better if you ring Steve, Danni" She advised softly. "I know he's been a dick today but hearing from you would probably make him feel better."

Danni snorted in disbelief at the comment, shaking her head even as she pressed down on the number one button, bringing the handset to her year.

"If he doesn't pick up then you owe me dinner and drinks" She told Kono, breathing out slowly as she waited for Steve to pick up the phone

Chin blinked when he heard Steve's cell ring and glanced towards it, his gaze landing on Danni's picture. He watched as a small smile finally peeked out from behind Steve's SEAL mask and he found himself with the sudden urge to buy Kono a drink since he knew that she was the one who would have talked Danni into calling Steve.

"Hey Danni, you're on loudspeaker, what did you find out?" Steve asked as he accepted the call and placed it on loudspeaker so Chin could hear as well, his voice softening slightly allowing Chin to breathe easier. Danni's voice when it came over the line sounded surprised at first like she hadn't expected Steve to pick the phone up but she quickly shook it off as she continued.

"Oh! Erm yeah, Toast had provided us with the names of the other three girls who are victims meet up with at the comic con so we're going to head over and check to see whether they are there or missing. One of them is actually in the next street so it shouldn't take us too long to check it out. When we spoke to the sister of Jessica she mentioned that Jessica was getting strange emails. They ignored them thinking they were some kind of prank because it had a picture of them from last year."

Steve stilled as he heard this, the pieces of the puzzle locking together in his head.

"So whoever took them most likely noticed them all last year and maybe he found out about them or he actually knew them, maybe an acquaintance or something." He turned to the security guard who had remained in the room and spoke. "As there anything reported last year which seemed out of the ordinary? Maybe someone complained about being followed" He asked.

"Actually now that you mention it there was one thing. A kid latched onto a group and wouldn't leave them alone, wherever they went the kid went even though they told him repeatedly to get lost. We couldn't ID him because of the costumes he was wearing. All we could gather was that he was tall which made us wonder whether he was a kid at all. Every time one of my team got close to him though he would disappeared."

"The group who he latched onto last year, have you seen them this year at all?" Chin asked.

The man's eyes flickered over the screens with a frown before he shook his head.

"Actually no which is unusual, they were regulars, always wore the same costumes as well."

"This isn't his first time." Steve said, blinked when he realised that Danni had said the same thing at the same time to him. He glanced at the phone and grinned, his previous jealousy forgotten as he spoke. "Great minds think alike hey Danni."

"That's why we work so well together" She replied back warmly.

Steve turned his attention back to the security guard.

"Did you keep any of the footage from last year?" He asked. The security guard nodded at him, heading across the room and unlocked a drawer, searching through it before he pulled out a disc which he brought over to them, slipping it into the disc player next to the TV at the side of the room and pressed play.

"It looks like it's the same guy" Chin said after a moment. "Same height, same build, same costume, even the same mask."

"Danni get to those houses and see if those girls are still there. Make sure you have back up if you need it." He told her, waiting until she rang off with a quick goodbye before he turned his attention to Chin.

"Have you seen any sign of these two here today?" He asked sharing a look with Steve when the guard shook his head.

"I think we've found our killer.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	3. Chapter 3

When the stakes are high

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore and Ava Watson also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story is completed already so you won't have to wait long for updates.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. It makes all the work I do on them worth it. I am struggling with a crisis of confidence with my writing at the moment so I really appreciate your support.**

 **I was originally going to work on another story first but I've decided since this one is technically over that I would complete this one first so please look out for the next update soon, probably within a couple of days.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel, the same way that he knows his partner Danni Williams brings out the worst of that aspect of his personality from him. When his jealousy interferes with a case Steve soon realises that it might cost him the one thing he loves more than anything. It might just cost him Danni. (Part of the Danni world – what might have been saga)**

Chapter Summary

" **So according to the address that Toast gave us, this is the place where the last girl from the group lives" Danni remarked as she pulled her car to a stop outside a house, pointing to the one opposite it**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **I think for once there is no romance in this chapter, it just sort of didn't come up…**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"So according to the address that Toast gave us, this is the place where the last girl from the group lives" Danni remarked as she pulled her car to a stop outside a house, pointing to the one opposite it. It looked the same as every house on the street, two storeys high, a front garden which looked as though it could use a turn with a lawn mower, the paint work needed a touch up but it was clearly a good enough house.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home." Kono added, nodding towards the empty driveway "Maybe she's at work?"

"Maybe so" Danni agreed "But there's always the chance that she isn't and Steve made it clear we were to check every house in person. I'm already on his bad side, the last thing I want or need is to hand him anymore ammunition to use against me. Not until I figure out exactly what is wrong with him anyway." She told the younger woman with a sigh, ignoring the sympathetic look Kono shot her as she continued to speak. "Let's get this over and done with and then we'll head back to headquarters to see what the others have come up with."

Twisting in her seat, Danni undid her seatbelt, turning swiftly back to the door and opened it, stepping out into the warm air. For a moment she allowed herself to enjoy the breeze before the slamming of the passenger door brought her back into focus, She closed her own door gently, shooting Kono a reproving look over the top of the car before she moved around it, the two of them walking across the empty road to the house, their eyes moving over the surrounding area, trying to spot anything which looked even remotely out of place.

Stopping outside the front door, Danni reached out and slipped her gun out of the back of her jeans, bringing it to the front and looked towards Kono, waiting until the other woman had her own gun prepared before nodding at her. Kono nodded back once before she faced the door, reaching out and pounding her fist loudly against it

"Ms Watson? This is 50, open the door please." Kono stated, the tone of her voice making it extremely clear to anyone who might have been listening that Kono wasn't asking. She was demanding. Silence met her demand, not even the sound of footsteps from within could be heard. She tried again before turning to look at Danni who was staring at the door with a frown. "Should I kick the door in? We could say that we heard a voice from within and thought it might be someone in distress?" She asked, grinning when Danni made a tutting sound at the back of her throat.

"You've been spending too much time with Steve, Kono. You know that right?" Danni commented, reaching out and trying the door handle, surprised when it turned easily in her hand granting them access to the house. They shared another look with each other before moving swiftly and silently into the house, easily covering each other as they moved from room to room, clearing each of them before they made their way back into the living room.

"Not to state the obvious or anything but no one is here." Kono said, putting her gun back into her holster and looking around her curiously at the room. Danni followed her gaze, her nose wrinkling when she caught sight of all the pink that littered the room. Danni was all for a feminine touch but this was going slightly overboard in her opinion.

"She could be at work" Danni pointed out as she clicked the safety on her own gun and slipped it away before pulling out her cell phone from her jean pocket and pressing down on the number four button. The phone rang twice before it was picked up, the cheerful voice automatically putting a smile onto her face.

"Blondie, you called! I always hope you call you know" Toast said, the grin clear in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Kono and I are just at Ava Watson's house and there's no sign of her, looking at the place she might not have been here for a couple of days. Do me a favour and check to see when the last time anyone saw her was, both physically and online. Check her work, check her Facebook page, her Tumblr page, and her email. If she has an account somewhere then I want access to it." She told Toast who made a pleased sound at the back of his throat.

"This sounds very much like you giving me the green light Blondie and I love it. Give me five okay, I'll call you shortly. Peace" He remarked before he hung up on her, his closing greeting making her smile. Toast really was something else.

Looking around the room again Danni looked at Kono.

"I'll call for back up and have a look around the kitchen and the dining room, you want to take the other rooms down here? Hopefully by the time we've done that someone else would have arrived." She commented, smiling slightly when Kono nodded at her.

"You got it" She responded, before leaving the room. Danni quickly made the call to dispatch, giving them their location and requesting back up. She spent a few moments speaking to her friend Lily Nichols who had answered the call before hanging up and heading into the kitchen, her eyes landing on the unwashed plates in the sink, plates which had been there for at least a day or two possibly longer depending on what they had been used for.

She moved away, her eyes landing on the calendar on the wall, she read through it but there was nothing on there that they didn't already know. The comic con had been written in a sparkling pink pen but everything after that seemed normal, no appointments or anything. Certainly nothing to explain why it seemed as though she had disappeared.

Her phone went off distracting her from her thoughts. She answered putting the calendar back where she found it.

"Toast? What have to you got for me?" She queried.

"A whole lot of nothing" Toast responded. "And when I say nothing I don't mean I came up short because let's be honest Blondie, nothing about me is short, what I mean is that Ava Watson has disappeared." He told her carrying on before she could say anything in response. "I checked in with her work but they haven't seen her since Thursday, she was due in today but she was a no show though I get the impression that no one really expected her to come in today. Sounds like she and her friends have quite the reputations as party girls."

"I hear a but coming my way." Danni commented, leaning against the counter, her gaze flickering towards the doorway wondering how Kono's search was getting on.

"But she hasn't been on any of her social media sites and that is weird, this girl is like a selfie queen. She's always on one of them, posting pictures, talking about her day and everything but she hasn't said anything since yesterday morning at nine AM." Toast told her.

"What message did she post?" Danni asked with a slight frown.

"Feeling creeped out, like someone is in the house watching me. No more horror films before bed for me again. LOL" Toast read out.

"In the house watching her" Danni repeated thoughtfully. "Kono and I are here now and this place has a good security system. If she had it on and the locks done then there's no reason why she would feel like she was being watched." Danni mused, standing up straight, her eyes sweeping the ceilings. "Something isn't adding up, Toast I need you to-" She stopped suddenly when she heard a thumping sound.

"Blondie?" Toast said. "What do you need?"

"I'll call you back" Danni said, hanging up without another word and shoving her phone in her pocket. She pulled out her gun again, her skin tingling as she made her way slowly out of the kitchen, her eyes looking around her cautiously as she called out. "Kono? Everything okay?"

Silence met her.

Cursing under her breathe, Danni moved through the house, making sure to constantly check behind her before she pushed open the door to what looked like a study. She swung her arms round in an arc, covering the room before she entered, hurrying over towards the desk, her eyes widening when she saw Kono sprawled out behind it, clearly unconscious, her dark hair matted to her head with what looked like blood.

"Kono" Danni said, reaching out and pressing her fingertips against Kono's neck, letting out the breathe she had been holding when she felt the steady beat of the other woman's pulse. "Hey Kono can you hear me? What happened?" She demanded, leaning forward and making a move to turn her over.

She heard the creaking floorboard behind her too late to react, there was a whooshing sound of something soaring through the air followed by an intense pain at the back of her head and then nothing but darkness surrounding her.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	4. Chapter 4

When the stakes are high

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore and Ava Watson also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story is completed already so you won't have to wait long for updates.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. It makes all the work I do on them worth it. I am struggling with a crisis of confidence with my writing at the moment so I really appreciate your support.**

 **I was originally going to work on another story first but I've decided since this one is technically over that I would complete this one first so please look out for the next update soon, probably within a couple of days.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel, the same way that he knows his partner Danni Williams brings out the worst of that aspect of his personality from him. When his jealousy interferes with a case Steve soon realises that it might cost him the one thing he loves more than anything. It might just cost him Danni. (Part of the Danni world – what might have been saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Toast blinked, staring down at his cell phone, a feeling of unease coming over him at the abrupt way Danni had ended their conversation.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **I think for once there is no romance in this chapter, it just sort of didn't come up…**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Toast blinked, staring down at his cell phone, a feeling of unease coming over him at the abrupt way Danni had ended their conversation. It wasn't like her, normally the only one who would hang up with only a few words was Steve. Danni would take her time, teasing him like an older sister would before hanging up.

Something had happened, something which caught her attention completely and utterly, something which had required her full, undivided attention. The question was what it was. Toast knew it wasn't Steve and Chin because they were still on their way back to headquarters.

"What's up?"

Toast started looking over his shoulder as Jack walked into the room, holding two cups of coffee in his hands, a curious look on his face as he looked at Toast.

"Man Jack, you're a sight for sore eyes" Toast said, stepping forward and accepting the coffee from Jack, smelling it before he placed it on the table, his mouth curling into a half smile when he smelt hazelnut.

"Thanks I think" Jack commented with a raised eyebrow. "You know I was only gone for fifteen minutes, twenty at the top, not really enough to warrant such a warm welcome so I'll ask again Toast, what's up? Did something happen while I was out getting coffee?"

"I don't know" Toast said, reaching up and running his hand through his dark hair, glancing down when Jack placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Start at the beginning, it always seems the best place when you need to tell someone something but don't know how to start" Jack advised, taking his hand away and taking a sip of his coffee, his pale blue eyes never leaving Toast's dark one. Toast had to hand it to him, if he had been Steve then the other man would already have snapped at him. Steve was a great many things but being patient, especially when it came to Toast, wasn't one of them. Jack, like Chin however, seemed to have a well of patience.

"Okay, well I was here going through the case like McGarrett wanted when Blondie rang me. She and Kono were at Ava Watson's house checking in on her. I don't think she was there though because Danni wanted me to check into her whereabouts, if she had been at work or online. You know the usual things. I did what she wanted and then rang her back to relay the information to her. Half way through telling her, she suddenly stops talking, half way through a sentence and tells me she'll call me back and then she hangs up on me and yeah I know technically hanging up on me isn't that big a deal but…"

"It is when it's Danni who is the one hanging up" Jack finished his sentence, a concerned look on his face as he straightened, his coffee forgotten in his hand. "Have you tried ringing her back?"

"Twice, the first one just rang and rang until her voicemail kicked in and the second time it went straight to voicemail. I thought maybe she was on the phone but… I don't know, I've got one of those gut feelings that you're all always going on about. I think something has happened to Danni and Kono, I think they're in trouble and they need help." Toast said, biting hard enough down on his lower lip that he tasted blood.

"Ring both Kono and Danni another time, let's see if we get lucky, it be unlikely that both of them would be on the phone at exactly the same time." Jack suggested, moving to the coffee table and bringing up a screen, hitting the button Toast watched two separate pictures of Danni and Kono came up with their cell numbers next to it. Jack reached out and pressed them both, activating the call, a frown coming to his face when both of them went dead at the same time.

"That's not good right?" Toast asked after a moment, looking towards Jack who shook his head at him slowly.

"It means that their cell phones have probably been destroyed by someone. It will make them harder to trace but not impossible, there are other ways around it." Jack commented, sounding distracted as he typed away. "Toast hack into Pearl Harbour and see what satellites are over Hawaii or at least nearby. We might be able to get some coverage. I'll call Steve and Chin so they can get over there and see what's happened." He said, bringing up Steve's number and pressing the connect button. This time the phone rang three times before it was answered with a familiar.

"McGarrett"

"Steve we've got a problem. We've lost contact with both Danni and Kono, neither of them are picking up their phone and I can't activate the GPS chip in them meaning that someone has probably destroyed the phone. Toast was speaking to Danni about fifteen minutes ago but she hung up on him telling him she'd call him back shortly but there's been nothing since then." Jack said getting straight to the point knowing that there was little point in trying to sugar-coat anything for Steve when it came to Danni.

"Where were they?" Steve demanded, an edge to his voice which made both Jack and Toast suddenly extremely glad that they weren't in the car with him.

"At Ava Watson's house boss" Toast said. "It was the name of the last girl who they had to check. It sounded like she wasn't there so they were checking the place out. I was on the phone to Danni when her whole demeanour changed. She went from Blondie to Danielle in a flash" He said, explaining the change the only way he could. Blondie was like his older sister who he loved, Danielle was the no nonsense Detective who wouldn't take shit from anyone, not even Steve.

"Something must have happened at the house, she must have seen or heard something" They heard Chin say, his voice faint.

"That's how it came across" Toast admitted.

"We're heading to their house now, we'll keep on the line with you. What are you doing to find them O'Connor?" Steve questioned.

"GPS is out but Toast is hacking Pearl Harbour to see what satellites there are above us at the moment, once I know I'll hack into it and see what images we can get. If Danni felt comfortable enough in the house to ring Toast then it means that she and Kono cleared the house. So…" Jack stopped, his voice trailing off as he shook his head as though he didn't understand the situation.

"So how did someone get the drop on both of them? They are damned good at what they do and I've never seen anyone get the drop on them together, maybe once or twice separately but never together." Chine commented, sounding frustrated.

"They must have been separated" Steve answered. "Danni in one room Kono in the other. Take one out and the other will come. Either of them would focus on their fallen team mate, it be easy enough to take the second one by surprise if she was more concerned about whether the other one was still alive."

Before anyone could answer there was the sound of static before a distinctive feminine voice, tinged with a South African accent spoke loud enough that Toast and Jack could hear over the phone line.

"Commander McGarrett this is dispatch. Uniforms were called in for backup at 1515 Maliana Avenue by Detective Williams but when they arrived there was no one in the house. They did however find blood on the floor and Detective Williams silver Camaro parked on the opposite side of the street with no one in it. We're securing the scene and have called in CSU but you may want to get here soon. Dispatch out."

There was another moment silence before Steve spoke, his voice expressionless.

"Clearly someone has taken both Danni and Kono. Toast have you hacked yet?"

"It take another two minutes Boss, I have to make sure that it can't be traced back to us. Somehow I don't think the navy would be too thrilled with me hacking them so easily, not to mention the damage it would do your relationship with them." Toast said, aware that he was rambling, he bit down on his lip again ignoring the quick flash of pain the action caused and typed quickly, aware of Jack working on something opposite him. Normally he liked it when it was just him and Jack in the office doing their thing, but this time was different. This time Danni and Kono were in danger and Toast didn't even want to think about what would happen to them if something happened to both of them, especially Danni. The thought of Steve without Danni reigning him in, a Steve who would be torn apart by guilt and despair, wasn't something that Toast even wanted to think about.

"Toast" Steve warned, not needed to say anything more to get his message across.

"We are… in" Toast answered, looking up at Jack. "Sending you the coordinates of the nearest satellite now Jack" He said, passing the satellites over. There was a moments silence broken only by the sound of Steve driving well above the speed limit by the sound of it before Jack spoke.

"Okay I'm in, I'm looking through the past images, it won't tell us who they were but we might get a good clear picture of the person face which I can run through the database. Chin, you got your tablet with you?" He asked.

"Always" Chin answered.

"Cool, log in and I'll send you the image as well, maybe we'll get lucky and the guy will still be lingering around which means that Danni and Kono maybe nearby still as well."

"Looks like there were two of them" Toast said, looking at the screen. "It's hard to tell from the angle we got but it looks like they've entered a secret entrance to the side of the house."

"Which would explain how they got the drop on them" Chin added. "Danni and Kono would be covering the front and back entrances into the property, they wouldn't have factored in the fact that there could have been a secret way in. If they were in separate areas of the house to each other than it would be extremely easy for them to get the drop on them."

"We're pulling up now" Steve said suddenly. "Jack as soon as you have the names I want them. Send me the pictures of them to mine and Chin's phone and keep looking for them. I want to find them"

"And when you do?" Jack asked mildly, glancing up when there was a silence after his question.

"When I do then I'll make them wish they had never touched a hair on my partner's head" Steve answered coldly, ending the call his end.

For a moment Jack and Toast stared at each other before Toast spoke.

"Do you think he'll kill them?" He asked, watching as a glimmer of what looked like pity came to Jack's face.

"Who knows, what I do know is that we have work to do if we want to get Danni and Kono back unharmed so I suggest we do it and do it quickly. You with me Toast?" He asked.

Toast met his eyes with a look of determination.

"I'm with you."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	5. Chapter 5

When the stakes are high

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore and Ava Watson also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story is completed already so you won't have to wait long for updates.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. It makes all the work I do on them worth it. I am struggling with a crisis of confidence with my writing at the moment so I really appreciate your support.**

 **I was originally going to work on another story first but I've decided since this one is technically over that I would complete this one first so please look out for the next update soon, probably within a couple of days.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel, the same way that he knows his partner Danni Williams brings out the worst of that aspect of his personality from him. When his jealousy interferes with a case Steve soon realises that it might cost him the one thing he loves more than anything. It might just cost him Danni. (Part of the Danni world – what might have been saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni winced as she slowly came back to consciousness, her head was throbbing, the sensation sending a wave of nausea over her which nearly overcame her though she was able through sheer determination to keep a hold of the contents of her stomach.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **I think for once there is no romance in this chapter, it just sort of didn't come up…**

 **Note to the reader**

 **This story is unbetaed so I apologise for any mistakes, I've gone through it but little things can slip through so sorry about that!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Danni winced as she slowly came back to consciousness, her head was throbbing, the sensation sending a wave of nausea over her which nearly overcame her though she was able through sheer determination to keep a hold of the contents of her stomach. She could feel the tell-tale sign of stickiness on the back of her neck which she was willing to bet was drying blood from the blow to the back of her head.

Swallowing hard she slowly opened her eyes, her blurry gaze focusing on the cracked ceiling above her before she closed them again, licking at her dry lips as she forced them back open, turning her head to the side, ignoring the sharp pain that stabbed at her brain as she took in her situation. She was in a dark room, a basement from the look of it and tied down on a metal slab, the kind of metal slab which she had seen in morgues where the autopsy were conducted on.

Breathing out, her eyes landed on Kono who was tied down on a separate slab next to her.

"Kono?" She called out softly, making sure not to make any jarring movements. "Are you awake?" For a moment there was no answer before Kono moved, hissing out loud as though in pain. It was a feeling Danni could sympathises with. "Kono are you okay?" She tried again when the younger girl remained silent.

"Just peachy Danni, thanks for asking" Kono replied, her voice husky. Danni felt her mouth curl into a slight smile at the comment, thankful that Kono seemed her usual self if slightly grumpier. If she was experiencing the same level of pain and disorientation that Danni was experiencing then she could forgive the other woman for her attitude. She watched quietly as Kono looked around her taking everything in before her gaze focused on Danni, swiftly moving across her face before she sighed. "This isn't good" She said, the comment making Danni snort.

"It certainly could be better" She agreed lightly. "Are you tied down as well?" She queried, lifting her hands up and wincing when the restraints cut into her skin.

"Yeah but whoever did it hasn't done the best of job, if I can reach…" Kono's voice trailed off as she contorted her wrist, moving her body slowly towards it, her moved steady and smooth clearly not wanting to jar her head again. Danni raised her eyebrow when she noticed that Kono was doing something with the waist of the jeans she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Danni asked, her voice hushed as her eyes flickered towards the closed door which seemed to be the only way into the room they were in, thankfully it remained shut so she looked back towards Kono in time to catch a flash of metal in the dim light. The sight making her grin even though the action hurt her face as she made a mental note to take Kono to dinner once they were out of this situation and to buy her whatever it was that she wanted.

"Finally" Kono muttered, returning Danni's grin before she turned her attention to the handcuffs restricting her movements.

"You know we are never going to hear the end of this from the others. Somehow I see nonstop training from Steve in our future." Danni commented with a sigh, leaning her head back as Kono worked. The younger woman had been at it for two minutes where there was the sound of scuffing from nearby as though someone had dragged their foot across the floor. "I hear footsteps coming Kono" Danni said, an urgent tone to her voice, tilting her head to the door just as it opened revealing two men. She stared for a moment before she shuddered at their realistic zombie costumes. If there was one thing she hated it was zombies.

Danni remained still, her eyes closed so they were mere slits allowing her to watch them while giving the impression she was still unconscious.

The two men moved as one towards a silver tray which was nearby, talking quietly to each other though she was unable to catch the words. She watched as one of them picked up something from the tray and moved towards her stopping next to her. Her eyes shot open as he began unbuttoning her shirt, starting at the bottom. She swallowed hard, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the sharpened stake which he had rested on the slab next to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" She said loudly, a whip of authority to her voice which caused the zombie near her to flinch back, staring at her with wide dark eyes as though he was surprised she was awake. She didn't need to look over at Kono to know that the other woman had gone back to picking the lock, quickening the pace. Their time was running out and they both knew it. Danni spoke again, determined to keep their attention on her. "What do you think I am exactly? A vampire? I hate to point out the obvious to you but you kidnapped us in the middle of a very hot and bright day in a room with a lot of windows. As far as I know we didn't burst into flame or glitter like diamonds so clearly not vampires. What we are cops, not only cops but members of 50 which means right now you got an entire police force after you." She told them, her hands clenching into fists at her side as she glared at them, ignoring the pain the action caused.

The two men looked down at her before they focused on each other, remaining silent for a moment before they nodded.

"I'll take care of this one" One of them said, his voice distorted.

"And I'll take the other one." His friend stated.

"Once we've finished we should skip the island and find somewhere new that we can practice." The first one said, a tone of glee which the voice distorter couldn't quite hide. The sound causing a wave of dread to come over Danni, her eyes flickering over to Kono, noticing that she had managed to get one hand free and was working frantically on freeing her other hand.

"New is always a good thing" The second one agreed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't be stupid. This place is going to be swarming with cop any second now and trust me when I say that you really don't want to meet my normal partner when he's pissed off and if I know him then he's really pissed off now." Danni said through gritted teeth trying to buy Kono more time as the man spread her shirt open so she was exposed to his watchful eyes. He looked down at her for a second simply staring before he pulled out a pen from his pocket and marked a cross directly over her heart.

Danni's breathing quickened as the zombie guy picked the stake back up and lined it against the mark, the sharp tip pressing against the skin, piercing it slightly. For a moment he remained still, his eyes closing before his arms reared up over his head, holding it for a second before he brought them down fast, the stake headed straight toward her heart.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	6. Chapter 6

When the stake are high

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore, Trevor Ramsey and Dominic Ramsey also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story is completed already so you won't have to wait long for updates.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. It makes all the work I do on them worth it. I am struggling with a crisis of confidence with my writing at the moment so I really appreciate your support.**

 **I know that I only updated this story yesterday but this chapter was already written and I'm trying extremely hard to get all my outstanding stories written up so the quicker I can get them up then the better it will be in the long run if that makes sense?**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel, the same way that he knows his partner Danni Williams brings out the worst of that aspect of his personality from him. When his jealousy interferes with a case Steve soon realises that it might cost him the one thing he loves more than anything. It might just cost him Danni. (Part of the Danni world – what might have been saga)**

Chapter Summary

" **Jesus Christ Chin, how the hell did this happen? How did someone get the drop on them both? It just doesn't make sense, even if them going through the secret entrance they still shouldn't have managed to get the drop on them, something else must have happened." Steve growled lowly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he swerved through the traffic, his mind fixed on finding his partner before something terrible happened to her and the Rookie, something he would never forgive himself for.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **I think it's safe to say that there are some definite undertones of McDanni in this chapter, I know it's been missing the last two chapters so enjoy it lol!**

Other notes

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Sorry for them in advance if there are any!**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"Jesus Christ Chin, how the hell did this happen? How did someone get the drop on them both? It just doesn't make sense, even if them going through the secret entrance they still shouldn't have managed to get the drop on them, something else must have happened." Steve growled lowly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he swerved through the traffic, his mind fixed on finding his partner before something terrible happened to her and the Rookie, something he would never forgive himself for. Danni should have been with him, he should have been in that house with her, protecting her six rather than Kono. Not that he doubted Kono's ability to keep his partner safe but it was his job and now Danni and Kono were both in danger and it was all his fault because he couldn't control his emotions.

Steve growled again, well aware of Chin watching him from the passenger seat with a concerned look as though he knew exactly what was going through Steve's mind, his hands grabbing at the side of his chair though he remained silent, clearly understanding that Steve's questions was him ranting rather than something he wanted answered, something which Steve was thankful for.

Steve's eyes flickered to his cell phone as it suddenly burst into life, taking one hand off the wheel briefly and hitting the connect button before he spoke.

"Toast, tell me you got something" He demanded, not bothering with any pleasantries. There would be time enough for them later.

"I think so boss, I've just got off the phone to Ryan and he's run the fingerprints which his team picked up from the house and they've come back for Trevor and Dominic Ramsey, two brothers who are originally from Texas."

"Good job Toast" Chin said interjecting himself into the conversation smoothly. "What have you got on them?"

"Well I can tell you that they are both in their twenties, Trevor is twenty five and Dominic twenty three. Both of them have a rap sheet for several robberies and assault which they tend to commit wearing bizarre costumes, the kind of costumes you find at comic cons. There were also some strange deaths in the area as well which the police want to question them about but when they went to bring them in they had already moved on, clearly to here."

"What do you mean strange deaths?" Chin asked, frowning slightly.

"Strange as in whoever did the killings based them on classic horror films, you know the hammer films like Dracula" Toast answered.

"Tell me you have an address for them" Steve demanded cutting across the conversation between Chin and Toast.

"Yeah, they are renting 154 Barnaba Street that will be where they are"

Steve hit the disconnect button, twisting the steering wheel in his hand and performing a sharp U-turn, stepping his foot down on the pedal ignoring the sharp, angry beeps they received from the other drivers for the action.

"Chin call SWAT, tell them to get their asses there now but tell them not to put their sirens or lights on, the last thing we want is to alert the bastards that we are coming for them, if they know we're coming then it might force their hands and that's the last thing we want, let them think that they have the upper hand and all the time in the world." Steve told the older native who nodded at him, grabbing his cell and bringing it to his ear and making the call.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the building, they pulled up just as the SWAT team pulled up. Steve waited until SWAT had joined them before he spoke.

"Half of you take the back, the rest come with us" He commanded, pulling his gun out and checking it before he moved to the front of the house. He looked at Chin, waiting until he nodded before he reached down and twisted the handle, surprised to see it open easily. Pulling it open they moved through the house, checking each room until they came to a stop outside a door with a sliver of light shining from beneath it. He looked back at the others who had gathered behind him, holding his three fingers up, dropping them one by one before he twisted back around and kicked the door open, leading the way, his gun up. His eyes swept the room, landing on the man above his prone partner and the stake heading directly at her heart.

"NOOOOOOOO" He roared, squeezing the trigger and watching as his bullet tore into the man's side, the force of it sending him crashing away from Danni and into the side of the other metal slab where Steve could see Kono sitting up on.

Steve's eyes immediately moved to the other man who was standing near, watching his brother's prone form with a look of horror which swiftly turned to rage.

"You shot my brother you bastard!" He screamed, twisting round on the spot and reaching for something behind him. Whatever it was though was unknown as Kono's fist connected hard with his temple, dropping him as though he was a rock. She groaned as though the movement pained her, one hand coming up to grip her head. Steve glanced at Chin, nodding towards Kono before he moved over to Danni, leaning over her, his eyes moving over her pale face.

"Danni" He murmured.

"I'm fine Steve" She managed to say, a smile coming to his face as he reached out and touched her cheek, gently trailing his fingertips down to her neck where there was dried blood.

"I thought you said you hated when people said they were fine when they clearly weren't" he commented, his voice coming out hoarsely as he met her grey eyes thankful to see them staring back at him. If he had been a moment later then he would have lost her for good. It didn't bear thinking about.

"A girl is allowed to change her mind" She pointed out before she shivered, swallowing hard. "Steve could you unstrap me please" She asked, her face flushing. Steve blinked, looking down realising that her shirt was wide open, her lacy red bra and upper body on show for everyone in the room. He nodded instantly, looking up when Chin whistled at him and threw over a key to him before he dragged the brother who Kono had punched to his feet, the other one was being tended to by the paramedics, two members of the SWAT team watching him closely, their guns trained on him, just in case.

Steve moved into a position which hid Danni from the others as he worked on the locks, pulling them off her and helping her to sit up, her hands automatically dragging the edges of her shirt together as she unsteadily began buttoning it up while Steve turned his attention to undoing the chains wrapped around her ankles. He glanced up towards Kono, unsurprised to see that Chin was checking her out, speaking quietly to her while the younger woman looked at him groggily.

"You're both going to get checked out by the paramedics, I don't want to hear any arguments from either of you." Steve told them, moving back up to Danni's side, wrapping an arm around her when she swayed.

"I think you're confusing us with you boss, you're the only one who refuses medical aid when it's needed." Kono commented, an amused tone to her voice which Steve was thankful to hear.

"Can either of you remember what happened?" Chin asked, looking between them.

"We were checking out the house after clearing it, I was in the study and the next thing I knew I woke up here." Kono said, bringing her hand up and rubbing at the back of her neck, wincing when it jolted her head.

"I was in the kitchen on the phone to Toast when I heard a thumping sound, I went to check it out and found Kono on the floor unconscious. I was going to ring it in when I heard a noise behind me and then someone hit me round the back of the head with god knows what." Danni finished, leaning her head against Steve's shoulder as though it was too heavy to keep upright.

"A baseball bat probably if the way my head is killing me is anything to go by" Kono said with another wince, looking towards Chin when he spoke.

"Welcome to your first on the job concussion Cuz" He commented with a smirk though his eyes looked concerned. He knew Kono had been hurt before when she had been boarding but as far as he knew she had never suffered from a blow to the head before. "It's okay Kono, you just need to let us know if you experience any nausea or blurred vision."

"How about both" Kono said with a groan. "Where's the love though Cuz, aren't you meant to be all sympathetic towards me." She demanded, her remark causing the others to grin at her. "What about you Danni?" She asked, turning to the other woman who was remaining suspiciously quiet.

"I've felt better" Danni said with a sigh.

"Where's Danni's abuse and ribbing from you boss?" Kono demanded, watching a Danni slowly climbed off of the slab.

"Nice Kono" Danni replied, her eyes widening when her legs suddenly gave away on her sending her to the ground with a muffled curse. "Damnit, forget the baseball bats I think they hit up with concrete slabs Kono" She said, reaching up and gripping the side of the slab bracing herself for the pain pulling herself to her feet would cause.

Steve growled under his breathe, reaching down and picked her up gently in his arms, holding her in a princess hold and ignoring her struggle and the sounds of annoyance she was making.

"You're only going to make your head worse if you struggle Danno" He told her, thankful when she stopped struggling with a sigh.

"Okay so maybe standing straight is off the card right now" She told him, her face whitening further.

"We're ready for your teammates Commander" The paramedic who had been stabilising the man Steve shot stated, nodding towards Danni. Steve nodded, placing her on the gurney they produced and walked beside her aware of Chin doing the same with Kono. Both girls appearing to be struggling to keep awake now that they were lying down. Something which concerned Steve greatly. The last thing he wanted was to be down two members.

"Chin call Jack and get him down here to supervise what's going on. I'm going with Danni in the ambulance." Steve told the other man who nodded at him.

"I'll text him on the way to the hospital and relay the message to him. I want to keep an eye on Kono" Chin answered, his cell phone in hand as he began typing.

Steve nodded and moved to the ambulance that Danni was being loading into, both paramedic ignoring her assurances that she was find and didn't need the hospital.

"If you're coming Commander then we need to go." The paramedic told him, one hand curled round the ambulance door.

"Coming" Steve agreed, climbing in and settling himself next to Danni looking down at her still face, the colour of her skin matching the white pillow beneath her and found himself beginning to pray for the first time in years.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	7. Chapter 7

When the stakes are high

By

Landon Richardson and Teal Rose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore, Trevor Ramsey and Dominic Ramsey also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is now complete!**

 **We just want to thank everyone who has review or decided to follow or make the story a favourite. It makes all our hard work worth the effort.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always known that his jealousy was his Achilles heel, the same way that he knows his partner Danni Williams brings out the worst of that aspect of his personality from him. When his jealousy interferes with a case Steve soon realises that it might cost him the one thing he loves more than anything. It might just cost him Danni. (Part of the Danni world – what might have been saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve breathed out slowly, his gaze fixed on the double doors which the Doctors and paramedics had wheeled both Danni and Kono through on their arrival.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Perceived Ryan Moore/Danni Williams (Rynni)**

Chapter Romance

 **I think it's safe to say that there are some definite undertones of McDanni in this chapter, I know it's been missing the last two chapters so enjoy it lol!**

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

Steve breathed out slowly, his gaze fixed on the double doors which the Doctors and paramedics had wheeled both Danni and Kono through on their arrival. Steve had gone to follow them through when Chin had grabbed his arm and forced him into one of the hard waiting chairs, thrusting a coffee at Steve and told him that they needed to stay put here.

Steve has argued with the native man but Chin had been adamant that the Doctors needed to focus on their fallen team members and not on the pair of them causing problems by being where they weren't meant to be. It had been unsurprising when the older man had gone on to explain that he had a cousin in the hospital who was already aware of the situation and would keep them informed on what was happening. It seemed to Steve that Chin and Kono had a cousin everywhere.

So he had stayed in the waiting room, alternating between sitting and pacing with the occasional phone call made to Jack who was at the crime scene overseeing everything there. His mind racing with guilt that this was all somehow his fault.

The logical part of his mind tried futilely to point out that the only ones to blame for his teammates condition were the two brothers who were currently under guard at the same hospital receiving treatment. They were the ones who struck Kono and Danni hard enough round the back of the head to give them both a bad concussion before tying them down and proceeding to try and kill them but it was overrun by Steve's emotions.

If he has controlled his jealousy at the beginning to the day then Danni would have been with him and she would have been safe. He could have protected her and he had failed her, just like he had failed his father. All he saw when he closed his eyes was the sight of the stake racing straight towards Danni's heart while she lay there, unable to even lift her hand to deflect the blow. If they had been a few seconds later than Danni would be dead right now and Steve would be trying to explain to a distraught young girl how he had failed her mother.

He shuddered, reaching up and scrubbing his hand across his eyes suddenly thankful that he hadn't eaten anything yet. If he had then he would probably have thrown it up by now.

"You know none of this is your fault brah"

Steve blinked, tilting his head to the side and looked at Chin.

"I'm the one in charge Chin which makes this my fault. I was the one who paired them together and they ended up getting hurt, which would never have happened if Danni had been with me." He stated, ignoring the way Chin's eyebrow rose at his comment.

"So you knew about the secret passageway then?" Chin questioned.

"No" Steve responded with a frown. "If I had known then I would have warned them."

"Right, and you knew that those guys would head to that house looking for Ava Matthews then?" Chin pressed.

"No" Steve stated through gritted teeth, already knowing where the older man was going with this."

"Well in that case how would it be any different if you had been there with Danni? You probably still would have split up to check out the house so you would have been separate and you would have ended up with the concussion. As far as I can see there is nothing you could have done and both Danni and Kono will tell you the same thing. You're not to blame for this and neither of them are going to blame you for this so it's time you stop blaming yourself."

Steve opened his mouth to respond when he stopped, his eyes fixed on the elevator as it opened revealing a concerned looking Ryan, his hair mussed and stuff up as though he had constantly run his hand through it. His eyes moved around the room before his gaze fell on them, a look of relief coming across his features as he headed over to them, speaking as soon as he was in hearing range of them.

"Hey Steve, Chin, how are Danni and Kono doing? Are they okay? Toast told me they had been brought in with a head injury?" He stated, sounding worried.

"They are doing well as far as we know. We're still waiting to hear from the doctors but when they went in there they were both unconscious so it's all a waiting game now until they wake up. The Doctors think it's just a concussion though" Chin explained when Steve remained silent, his gaze fixed on Ryan.

The tall man came to a stop beside them, breathing out nosily, his eyes fixed on Chin.

"It's no surprise they have a concussion, we found the weapon that they used to take Danni and Kono out. It looks like they decided to go all American and used a baseball bat to the back of the head to drop them. They're both lucky that they weren't killed." Ryan stated, looking towards Steve briefly before he focused back on Chin.

Steve growled, fighting back the rage at the news, the fact that both brothers were under guard at the hospital did nothing to help him, especially since all he wanted to do was find their rooms and show them exactly what he did to people who laid a hand on his partner.

"Did you find any sign of the three missing girls? Have they been found alive or have we found their bodies?" Chin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're fine" Jack's voice said from behind them attracting their attention to him and to Toast as both men walked in. "It turns out that they were separated from the other three and had gone to one of the other island to go to a party, they didn't even realise that the other three girls weren't with them. Needless to say their parents aren't exactly happy with them, I doubt they'll be going to another party until they are eighty years old."

"Why did they separate from each other?" Chin asked, frowning slightly.

"From what I found on their facebook pages the three left behind didn't want to risk their scholarships" Toast said, running his hand through his hair.

Steve closed his eyes, relieved that the case was finally over without bloodshed for once before they snapped open again when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them. Turning he found himself confronted by an older man with salt and pepper hair and kind green eyes looking at them.

"Your team mates are going to be fine gentleman" He stated, looking between them. "The blows to their heads were nasty but they are both awake now and aware of everything which has happened and where they are. We're going to keep them in overnight just to be cautious but I think they will both make a full recovery though they'll have to take it easy for the next week or so" He remarked "Commander McGarrett?" He queried, looking around them.

"Here" Steve answered, taking a step forward

"Detective Williams has been asking for you since she woke up. If you'd like to follow me then I'll take you to her" He told him, turning and heading out of the door.

"You go Steve, we've got everything covered here" Jack told him with a smile. Steve nodded, leaving the waiting room and followed the Doctor down to one of the private rooms to the side.

"She's in there Commander, you can stay with her but try not to disturb or upset her in anyway. Detective Williams has been through an ordeal and she requires rest.

"Thanks" Steve said, nodding at the other man before he turned his gaze to the closed door in front of him, for a moment he hesitated before he took a deep breath, straightened his shoulder and opened the door, slipping into the cool room and closing the door behind him. He moved slowly to the bed, stopping beside it and looked down at Danni, taking in her pale features and closed eyes. "Danni?" He whispered, hoping she was still awake.

"Hey, you're finally here" She said huskily, opening her eyes slowly and smiling at him. "I just wanted to thank you for not letting me get staked. That was a pretty freaky experience, not sure how you'd be able to explain that to people." She murmured. Steve closed his eyes, swallowing hard as his mind played the stake heading towards her heart again, taunting him with what would have happened if he had been too late to save her. She would never have been in that situation if it hadn't of been for him in the first place. Danni watched him quietly for a moment before she spoke again. "Hey come over here" She said, patting the bed next to her. "We need to talk, now probably isn't the best time but I don't know when that would be anymore. I can't rest until I know what was wrong with you today? What happened to make you so angry?" She asked him, a surprisingly vulnerable look on her face.

Steve sighed opting to take the seat beside her bed, pulling it closer to her, his eyes fixed on her face as she tilted it towards him, waiting patiently for his answer. He bit the inside of his lip before he reached out and took her hand in his.

"The truth is that I wanted to spend some time with you on Saturday Danni." He admitted, his thumb stroking the soft skin on the back of her hand.

Danni frowned slightly at the comment, opening her eyes wider before she closed them with a hiss, the dim light of the room hitting her retinas causing a sharp pain to pierce though her head reminding her with a vengeance that light was not her friend at that moment in time.

"Hey, hey don't do that Danni, you need to relax" Steve commented quietly, shooting her a concerned look.

"I'm trying" She told him, fighting back against the nausea that hit her, breathing out when it finally receded allowing her to turn her attention back to him. "I'm guessing you're talking about at your barbeque because I must be missing something because I thought we all had fun. Did I do something wrong?" She queried, sounding confused.

Steve brought her hand to his face, resting his cheek against it for a moment before he turned back to her and sighed, knowing he was about to sound pathetic but knowing that she deserved the truth as well.

"You spent the whole time with Ryan Danni, I couldn't get you alone even though I wanted to." He told her moving his fingertip so it rested against hr pulse and allowing the steady beat to ease some of the tension in him.

Danni opened her mouth to respond when she stopped closing it again. She wanted to turn to look at him properly but she knew it would be a mistake at that time. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment as she replayed Steve's party in her mind. She could vaguely remember the few times that Ryan stood next to her as they talked and he had taken her home but as far as she could tell there was nothing different from the way they had always acted around each other.

"Steve, did you actually listen at all to what me and Ryan were talking about because all we spoke about was the mainland, and where we had been recently and work. That was all." She commented, watching him closely when he nodded at her and spoke, his eyes dropping down.

"Yeah, the two of you have some much in common and it's like he constantly shoves it in my face" He said, a growl coming to her voice which surprised her. If she could have widened her eyes then she would have as she realised that Steve was jealous of Ryan. Not just jealous but apparently extremely jealous if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Right" She said slowly, choosing her words carefully before she continued speaking. "Steve I'm only going to say this once for you so pay attention so it gets through your thick skull. Ryan and I was just close friends okay. That's all." Steve looked at her blankly causing her to breathe out nosily as she reached up automatically and pushed some hair away from her eyes, the action causing her to wince in pain. "Clearly I'm not being clear enough for you Steven so let me try again before these pain killers put me to sleep again. I am not interested in Ryan as anything more than a friend. We are just close friends, you don't need to worry about it." She promised him, squeezing down on his hand which was still gripping hers as though he didn't want to let go of her. "Is this the reason you were acting the way you were earlier and why you went with Chin?" She questioned, her voice slurring slightly.

"I…" Steve stopped for a moment, frowning before he spoke again. "Why did you let him hang all over you and pick you up and take you home?" He demanded, the question causing Danni to glare at him before she sighed.

"Because Steven that is what friends tend to do or have you forgotten that?" She asked. "Do you see me get mad when you have your arm around Kono's shoulder or when we go to the beach and you take off your shirt and all women so are drool over you because trust me that second one annoys me greatly but I don't make a big deal of it." She stated.

"Wait, it bothers you when other women see me topless?" He asked her, his face brightening as a hint of a smile came to his mouth. Danni leaned backed against the pillow, her eyes slowly beginning to close as though she was fighting off sleep.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to Steven" She murmured to him, her eyes drifting shut as sleep took her. Steve stared down at her for a moment, a wide smile on his face before he sighed, tilting his head and brushing a kiss across her hand.

"I'm sorry Danni" He whispered to her, making a silent vow to keep a hold of his jealousy better.

"Why are you sorry? Did you do something?"

Steve frowned, looking up, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw Ryan enter the room and move to the other side of the bed, his eyes on Danni with a thoughtful look before they flickered up to give Steve a questioning look, telling him without words that he was expecting an answer to his question.

"I was an idiot over something" Steve told him shortly, looking back at Danni.

Ryan looked towards him, wondering whether the other man had any idea that his feelings for the small blonde was clearly written all over his face. Glancing around him, he spotted a spare chair and pulled it over, sitting down in it before he spoke again in a casual tone.

"So when did you fall in love with Danni then?"

Steve's head shot up as he fixed Ryan with a look of disbelief. Was the guy really sitting there looking casual, asking Steve a personal question like that? For a moment Steve considered telling Ryan to fuck off but he stopped himself. Ryan was important to Danni which meant that he had to start making the effort to know the other man, for Danni's sake since he knew she wanted them to get on. Taking a deep breathe he spoke.

"I don't know" He admitted "Possibly when she tackled a guy twice her size in front of me and took him down. It was in a bit of a blur after that" He said, a grin coming to his face when he remembered the scene in his head.

Ryan laughed at the comment, shaking his head.

"That is Danni all over" He remarked fondly, looking at her before he climbed to his feet. "Do me a favour and tell her when she next wakes up that I've already contacted Amy for her and she's going to pick Grace up from school and keep her overnight until Danni's released because Duncan is away at a conference. You staying here with her?" He asked, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Yeah" He answered his gaze once again on Danni's face.

"Good, just remember one thing McGarrett. You hurt her at all and I'll personally make sure you regret it and I can. I'm head of the crime lab. I'm pretty sure I can kill you and hide any evidence that you ever existed if you do." He threatened calmly.

Steve glanced up, taking in Ryan's serious expression before he nodded.

"Understood Moore" He answered, watching as the other man turned and left him alone with Danni. Just the way he wanted it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**


End file.
